


Scars and Hidden Blades

by Rissaprill8496



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissaprill8496/pseuds/Rissaprill8496
Summary: Found a shiny thing and somehow it sent me to the past. Now I'm trying not to screw everything up worse than it is, and maybe get home if I can.





	Scars and Hidden Blades

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I was playing Rogue and I was thinking how much I could screw up if I was there. Would like some concrit on this, I know it's short but my brain doesn't really want to give me more right now.

8/4/2017

With all the fanfics of a fangirl ending up inside her favorite story, and all the wishes that people have made, you would never expect for one of those tales to be true. I of all people never thought that I would end up actually having my dream come true.

As most fanfics start out, the day my life changed was normal. I woke up after my sister left for work at Walmart and my brother left for school. It was my day off from work. I showered and decided to theme my outfit for the day around my current obsession, Assassins Creed. So I picked my favorite dark blue bootcut jeans, a white T-shirt, a plain dark grey hoodie, my black work boots, and the Assassin's pendant my friend gave me. My hair is about shoulder length and dark blonde and my eyes are olive green.

I had been planning to go see the new Transformers movie, but my friend had cancelled on me, so I decided to go and practice my free running in the park a few blocks from my house. I had only started recently because my brother conned me into it, but I actually really enjoyed it. As I walked to the park, I saw something glittering in the grass by the the curb. It was a gold knife that had swirling lines wrapped around it, and something compelled me to pick it up. All of a sudden, I blacked out.

* * *

 

10/13/1753

I woke up in a dark room wondering what the hell happened to me, because I’ve never fainted. I had hit my head hard enough to knock me out when I was little once, but never just blacked out. The door opened and a man walked in. His hair was really short and he looked to be a couple years older than me.

As I sat up, he said “So you're finally awake now?”

“How did I get here?”

"Somehow you just appeared on our deck in a flash of light.”

“Shit, that thing must have been a Precursor artifact!”

“How do you know about those?”

Suddenly I realized who it is that I'm talking to. “You're Liam O’Brien, it took me a minute to recognize you.”

“Ok, how the hell do you know all this?”

“You won't believe me even if I told you.”

We both turn as the door opens. A man dressed in grey with white accents came in the room.

“Where did you get this necklace?” He asked, holding my Assassins pendent. 

"My friend gave it to me as a gift for my 19th birthday.”

“Do you know what it means?”

“Yes, I know of which Brotherhood it represents. But i dont know much other than you guys kill Templars. Oh, and some of your history, like who Altair and Ezio Auditore are."


End file.
